


邪嗣征服者的秘密

by UratoMariko



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, M/M, not good or not interesting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UratoMariko/pseuds/UratoMariko
Summary: 戏里戏外白黑骑预警：包含和血精灵关系尚可的暗夜精灵角色不够色，也没啥意思，建议别读（不是）。
Relationships: Paladin/Death Knight





	邪嗣征服者的秘密

尽管大领主总是忙于拯救这个世界，有时他也会代替警哨巡视圣光之愿礼拜堂。自上次黑锋骑士团趁他不在时的突然袭击后，他便显得格外警觉。艾泽拉斯面临的威胁不仅仅是燃烧军团，还有更危险的东西藏在圣光照不到的暗影中。  
当他骑着银色角鹰兽巡视礼拜堂一周后准备返航时，大领主不可避免地注意到了远处血色领地废墟附近悬浮着的不明飞行物，一团不祥的灰色雾气包裹的红龙。浓重的气息让他不得不想起破碎海滩上空的那座浮空要塞，还有那个曾经闯进圣光秘殿的死亡骑士。在破碎岗哨，他近距离见识过这条骸骨龙。  
“找不到回家的路了吗，‘死亡领主’？”他有些头痛，那个死亡骑士算是他的老相识，很难想象在上一次失败的突袭后，黑锋骑士团还有重返这里的理由。但出于保护礼拜堂的责任，他还是迎头飞了过去。  
如同圣骑士一生中陷入的绝大多数险境一样，事情总是发生在电光火石之间。  
死亡骑士和骸骨龙一起向他冲来，大领主攥紧了角鹰兽的缰绳想要避开，但却在上升气流中和死亡骑士撞了个正着。他拉着失去平衡的角鹰兽向地面冲去，骸骨龙和它的骑手摇晃了两下，随后突然径直落下。  
“你是不是……”大领主的后半句话被咽了回去，地面就在眼前，圣光的坚定信仰能保护他安稳落地，但不能保护他落地时咬到自己的舌头。  
圣骑士在“你是不是碰瓷的”和另一个不够虔诚的词之间思索了片刻，死亡骑士的坐骑便在这片刻间和主人一起摔落，装在它背上古怪盒子里的东西散落了一地。  
“帮帮我。”嘶哑的声音传入大领主的耳朵，“好像有骨头错位了。”  
圣骑士冷笑了两声：“我以为你只有骨头。”  
圣光在上，如果可以的话，他渴望将复仇的怒火倾泻在亵渎者身上。温暖的圣光在人类指尖流淌，能带给眼前这个死亡骑士的除了治愈，还有更多随之而来的痛苦。  
他走近了几步，突然感到一阵目眩。死人毫无生气的皮肤苍白得反光，失去了披风的遮挡，两条全然赤裸的腿衬得穿戴整齐的胸甲和战靴格外滑稽。一阵毫无来由的怒火从大领主的胸中上涌，亡灵被迫沐浴在圣光的怀抱中。那一定很痛，圣骑士想，死亡骑士大张着嘴，却发不出任何声音，那阵破碎的惨叫在他脑海的想象中回荡。  
“别再来了。”大领主说着，拾起散落在地上的那些他不愿描述的古怪东西，“看在圣光的份上，不管你究竟是来干什么的。”  
他将那些东西装回了骸骨龙背上的棺材里，尽管靠近时寒冷如诺森德的风，但那条龙并不想攻击自己，这让圣骑士得以冷静片刻。  
“你知道……你完全不需要这么委婉，除非这又是一个想把我从圣光身边引开的阴谋。”  
“这体现了我的诚意，在你的老巢附近……可以做任何你想做的事。”死亡骑士倒抽了几口气，受难的苦相从他的死人脸上消失片刻，“至少我还活着的时候……你就很喜欢那些马鞭了。”  
“我更喜欢暖和的洞。”大领主半真半假地抱怨道，“至少不是这种怎么摸也没反应的身体上的洞。”  
“你可以让它变热。”男人自然地将手放在背后交叠，“把我的手绑起来。”  
“你好像很熟悉这种事。”圣骑士声音中轻佻的部分消失了，“而且，我才该是发号施令的人。”  
死亡骑士耸了耸肩，被脱下一半的胸甲掉在地上发出闷响：“我只是提个建议。”  
圣骑士沉默地闭上了眼，面前男人苍白赤裸的身体上深浅不一的疤痕醒目又刺眼，一切都在暗示他是有备而来。旧日苔原上的风透过关不紧的木门冲进屋内，那时他甚至没法从这具相似的躯体上找到致人死命的伤口留下的任何痕迹。  
“过去巫妖王掌控死亡骑士们的一切，任何疤痕都会复原。”  
年轻的人类被冲动驱使，一次次冲撞的同时在死亡骑士光滑的右肩上狠咬几口，留下的牙印却没有消失。  
“但现在我想留下这个。”

拉普拉斯又翻了一页，惊讶于她从破碎海滩捡来的这本粗制滥造的怪书还带有插图。 故事里的圣骑士站在枯萎的巨龙身边，手里攥着一卷不细的长绳。死亡骑士缩成一团，仰头的姿势如同将死之人的雕像。那张插图不大，却把死亡骑士身上的每道疤痕尽力描画的格外分明。男人的双手在背后交叠，小臂向上被绑在一起，又从手腕处连上了颈间的一条看不出什么材质的项圈，那项圈又向前连接着两根细细的链子，尽头是对人类男性而言过于突出的乳粒上的两个小巧的夹子；赤裸的被展示的右肩上有着椭圆形的浅浅疤痕。  
至少他不会窒息而死的想法逗笑了年轻的德鲁伊。她陷在魔术旅馆舒适的椅子里向后靠去，这本缩印的小书里提到的死亡领主和她认识的那个相去甚远，至少故事里那个人类男性没有比海水更湛蓝的长发。  
她突然叹了口气，想知道接下来会发生什么的心情督促她继续读下去。

“看来这几年你想留下的东西不少。”大领主轻叹，侍奉圣光的手指向死亡骑士半硬的另一把符文剑柄摸去，“真是不少。”  
圣骑士闪闪发亮的金色铠甲晃得死亡骑士闭上眼睛，华丽冰冷的金属贴上束缚在身后的双臂。男人下意识地想要向前闪躲，前端传来的细微疼痛却让他不得不缩回那套金属的怀抱中。  
他隐约还能闻到这片土地上沾染的萨隆邪铁气味，身后的男人套弄他性器的动作慢了下来，摸向胸前过于煽情的道具，微弱的圣光拂过，这让死亡骑士发出了稍显满足的轻哼声。  
“我一直想问，你和巫妖王……做过吗？”大领主的另一只手终于伸向了自己没那么喜欢的不够暖和的洞。他从没打算温柔对待这个死亡骑士，或者，死亡领主；过去是，现在也是。像这样一具死后还在渴望快感的身体，不需要直白的刺激以外的任何东西。  
男人身前的躯体僵住了片刻。  
“哪一个？”  
“现在的这个，我当然知道创造死亡骑士的巫妖王另有目的。”圣光在上，圣骑士望向自己的指尖悄声祈祷，只是我的所作所为并非亵渎，而是为了帮助需要帮助的人。  
“没有，”男人啐了一口，“别摸了，你到底要不要进来。”  
圣骑士将夹子随手取下，死亡骑士胸前没有尽头的欢愉和痛苦中疼痛的部分消失了。像是他年轻时在修道院的伙房里常处理的活鱼一般，男人被束缚在身后的双手挣扎着抓向大领主的金辉战甲，却被他轻而易举地拨开。他本想表现的再恶劣些，但更为恶毒的话语却又无法开口。  
他隐约觉得自己像是把长剑，刺入眼前的柔软紧致的后穴时便仿佛回归了剑鞘，被包裹的满足感促使他像从前一样不断征伐。大领主揽住男人的双腿，另一只手重新握住了他已然坚硬的阴茎，缓慢而坚定地摩挲着。  
“死亡骑士们感官迟钝，恢复速度又快的惊人。这么色情的身体近在咫尺却没有下手，看来巫妖王确实不中用了。”他靠近死亡领主敏感的纤细长耳，轻声说道，“有的时候，我真想这样把你带到所有人面前，让他们都看看你究竟是什么样……”  
男人的后穴紧缩了几下，欢愉地颤抖着，淡蓝色幽光的液体沾了大领主一手。他在死亡骑士的小腹上反复描画，仿佛可以摸到另一端自己的性器；死亡骑士挣扎着不断扭动，被束缚的双臂迫使他昂起头来喘息着。圣骑士粗暴地将沾了死亡骑士诡异体液的手指捅进他半张的嘴里，满意地听到下流的吮吸声取代了原本低沉而沙哑的喘息。大领主被男人的肉洞吮吸的头皮发麻，终于将死亡骑士想要的体液射给了他。  
在高潮的瞬间圣骑士突然想起，或许他并不需要一个那么温暖的洞，但他真的渴望能在这具不再光滑的躯体上再留下痕迹，任何痕迹。

“我们得谈谈。”  
埃琳·晨歌甫一离开破碎岗哨便被一阵无形的力量扼住了咽喉，再睁开眼时看到的便是她熟识的暗夜精灵那双泛着蓝色幽光的眼睛。  
“这是你写的？”死亡骑士的目光仿佛要在她的尖耳上烧出洞来。  
往好的方向想，埃琳默念道，至少黑锋骑士团的新骸骨龙背上确实有个棺材；尽管现在躺在里面的是自己，但塞维尔·风翼不会像她写的那样危险驾驶。  
“什么？”  
“别装傻。”一本小册子被掷到她面前，“老实承认我就放你出来。”  
圣骑士本想坐起来，但塞维尔显然早有预料，在她脸上将册子缓缓翻开，最终停在了插图上。图中死亡骑士胸前的银链仿佛随风飘荡，好像有什么东西正顺着它流到地面上，另一边的乳头上也挂着几滴极为相似的液体。埃琳不由得又一次感慨与自己合作的画师技艺实在精湛，她原本设计的是在圣光之力的影响下死亡骑士的躯体恢复了部分正常（或者超常）的身体机能，但由于没尝试过，最终还是没写下来。  
“我从不写男人和男人，你了解我的。”她说。  
“这和上次的死亡骑士和被遗忘者士兵的原稿笔迹一模一样。”  
“说明这是有人仿照我的笔迹写的，那些铭文师什么都能做到。”埃琳翻了个身，“正好，一会捎上我回达拉然，省点坐狮鹫的路费。”  
“但你最后把死亡骑士写成精灵了。”塞维尔眨了眨眼。  
血精灵腾地一声从棺材里坐了起来，一把抢过死亡领主手中的小书快速翻动。现在换成她想要眼里冒火把整本书烧掉了，圣光在上，她就知道早该找个校对的，现在捡到它和被投放到破碎海滩上的复制品的所有人都知道她写错了。  
暗夜精灵望着她满溢着深沉绝望的双眼：“以后别再写黑锋骑士们了。”  
圣骑士失魂落魄地点了点头，但塞维尔确信这女人有百分之九十九的概率没听进去。死亡领主盖好了邪嗣征服者后背上棺材的盖子，留了一条不大的缝隙，带着她年轻的远亲飞回了阿彻鲁斯。


End file.
